The Visit
by thecontinuer
Summary: Revy visits an old friend


**Disclaimer:** This is a nonprofit fan based story ( fan fiction) black lagoon, black lagoon second barrage, and black lagoon Roberta's Blood Trail are all owned by the series creator Rei Hiroe and all the companies that published the manga and animated and voice acted the tv series. I do not own anything related to black lagoon I'm am simply borrowing the characters, settings, and events that took place in the original version. Please support the official release for without it this story wouldn't be possible.

 **Author's note** : Hello, it's been a while since ive written anything about black lagoon, I've been busy writing one punch man which has resulted in me having writers block. Anyways, this story has been sitting around in my pc for 4 months I just never posted it because it seemed pointless. However, after learning a few things I decided to fix it and post it. Hope you all enjoy and don't forget to review.

 **PROLOUGE:**

 **4:00 am**

Suddenly Revy is jolted awake.

Disoriented and drenched in sweat, she gasps for air until she realizes where she is.

"Fuck…. Another nightmare." She mutters to herself before she down heartedly hugs her knees.

 **The Visit**

Early one morning on a pristine mountain road that was surrounded by trees, everything was quiet and serene. The sun had just risen and its orange glow blanketed the entire mountain side casting shadows across the pavement. As time went on birds started to wake from their sleep and started chirping. Tiny animals were also starting to go about their day as they scurried around in search of food. Everything looked as if it came straight out a Disney film up until the noisy and unmistakable sound of a sports bike engine started getting louder and a red streak quickly whizzed by. 

It was Revy riding what looked to be a red Honda Cbr 1000. She was pushing the bike hard, constantly gunning on the accelerator. As the needled on the speedometer started climbing Revy suddenly engaged the clutch and shifted to a higher gear. The gear change was smooth, seamless, properly timed and ended in satisfying metallic click. The surge of power brought about by shifting gears was immediate, So much so that it made the bikes front tire leave the ground.

While she rode, Revy closed in on a hairpin turn. She then lightly applied the brakes and started shifting down to a lower gear. As she went in to the corner she started leaning into it, her knees almost touching the asphalt. When she finally exited the turn she quickly twisted the accelerator and was catapulted forward.

Further up the mountain, the road started to get steeper coupled with more twists and turns. Later, coming across a fork in the road, Revy took the right path, leading to her to the mountains peak. As she made her way to the top she headed for a small hill with a cherry blossom tree on it.

Nearing the bottom of the hill, Revy slammed on the breaks, causing the rear of the bike to leave the ground. While the bike was balanced on its front wheel she twisted it around sideways so that the right side of the bike was facing the hill. When the bikes rear finally touched the ground Revy flipped down the bikes kick stand and proceeded to remove her red helmet, her hair pouring out and draping over her shoulders. She shook her head then took an elastic band out of her jacket pocket and tied her hair back into a pony tail.

As Revy saw the beautiful view of the country side she took a deep breath and looked up at the tree. Suddenly the wind started to pick and ruffle her jacket.

"Hey there Partner." She said solemnly before she slowly got of her bike and headed towards the tree.

"Yo Rock, sorry I haven't visited in a while. Things got busy with the crew moving to Japan." She said before taking a seat on in front of the tree.

"So how are you doing? It must be fucking lonely being up here by yourself." Revy asked curiously

"Oh shit, that reminds me you must be thirsty. Here I brought your favorite." Revy said as she removes her back pack and takes out a bottle of Bacardi and a couple of cups. She then opens the bottle, pours out some of its contents into the cups and hands one to her friend.

"So anyway, business has been real slow lately mostly because the fucking police here actually do their jobs. But don't worry it's not too much trouble besides big Sis has our backs."

"I'm still not used to wearing jackets though. It fucking blows that I can't wear my tank top and short without everyone staring at me like I'm a damn hooker." she said in an irritated tone of voice.

Suddenly the wind then started to blow. This caused the leaves of the cherry blossom tree to rustle.

"What the hell are you saying?" Revy asked. Suddenly a bunch of the flowers on the tree fell, one of which lands on her bandaged left hand.

"Oh you mean this? It's nothing I got it on a job trying to rescue somebody." She explained.

"I know right, it's fuckin weird that I'm helping people. I swear your fucking goody goody attitude rubbed off on me after you left." Revy said as she flipped Rock the bird.

"By the way we added a new member to the crew her name is Feng. I'm not too sure about that four eyed bitch but her skills do come in handy. And before you start fucking lecturing me the answer is NO I did not kidnap her."

Some time passes as Revy tells Rock the stories and details of what's been happening with the crew for the last few months but as she went on her enthusiasm started to fade and she started becoming more serious.

Revy then takes 2 cigarettes and lighter out of her pocket. She lights both of them and starts smoking one. As she takes a drag out of her cigarette she seemed gloomy and pissed off.

"Rock… Your last words hit me like a fucking bullet to the brain." Revy said as she placed one of the cigarettes on Rock's tombstone.

"I know there aint no fucking use crying over spilled milk. You're gone and im still here but that shit you said to me has been banging in my fucking skull and giving me nightmares." She said angrily

"I don't know how to make them stop! Ive been trying to honor you fucking memory by not killing people who didn't shoot first but I still keep having bad dreams about what you said!" Revy shouted.

"Are you even listening to me?" She yells right before she punches the ground.

"If you are listening give me a God damn sign! Give anything! I just want to know that I'm not becoming crazier than I already am!" she yelled in distress.

Revy waited in silence for about five minutes but to her disappointment everything was still and silent.

" Pfft! Figures, I knew nothing would fucking happen. I mean come on I'm sitting here talking to a God damn tree!" Revy scoffed.

Just as Revy started to believe she was really losing her mind the wind started picking up and some of the flowers on the tree started swirling in the wind. Revy watched in awe as the beautiful pink flowers danced around in the air.

After the flowers magical ballet had ended Revy said: "You are such a dumbass! You really had to wait until now to fucking do that?" with a grin on her face.

"Whatever the hell that was il take it as a sign." She said relieved.

"Man, things have really been fucking different without you around. It's been a lot harder to get better deals with clients when your mouth isn't doing the talking." She said amused.

"You know everyone misses you, I…. m-mis-s" Revy said but she didn't finish. Instead biting her tongue and started balling her fists as tears started to well up in her eyes. Eventually one tear finally fell and she quickly dried her eyes with her jacket sleeve.

"Oh you saw me fucking cry? Well you better not tell your buddies in the afterlife because when I get there you are going to be so fucked!" Revy said to him angrily as she blushed.

Suddenly, something started vibrating in Revy's pocket and a musical tone can be heard. Surprised, Revy then reached into her pocket and pulls out her phone.

"Look at this crazy shit, I remember when phones used to be huge but now they're so fucking tiny and everybody has one." Revy said right before she answered the call.

"Hello, Oh hey Dutch what's up… A job? Alright il head over there." She said before ending the call.

"Sorry I have to cut this short, Boss man says he's got some work." Revy said as she got up and proceeded to take the bottle of Bacardi but as she was about to place it into her bag she looks at the bottle and has a change of heart. She then looks at Rock's tombstone and placed the beverage next to it.

"Here take it you need it more than I do. Im already losing my shit and I don't need alcohol to make it fucking worse."

"Il make sure to visit you again when Dutch isn't giving me errands to run. Until then don't miss me too much Rock baby." She said with a devilish grin.

Revy then makes her way down the hill and onto her motorcycle. As she was about to put-on her helmet she stops to ponder something, she then looks back up the hill and sighs right before she put on her helmet and turns on the bike.

In front of Rocks tombstone, the wind rustles the leaves of the cherry blossom tree as the sound of Revy's sports bike starts fading into the distance.

 **End Credits Scene**

 **Authors note:** I really wanted to add more crying but this story is odd enough as it is. Also I know the ending is not as dramatic and doesn't pull on your heart strings as much but this is black lagoon it's always got to have a dark side to it and Revy shouldn't be very emotional. Thanks for reading hope you all enjoyed


End file.
